When victims become friends
by Bri Nara
Summary: Mello was always picked on because his name, Matt was always picked on because of his games. Until the day they met...


**Kira-Proof Writing Production**

_I had to poke fun at Mello's name, I had to! (Guilty of calling him 'Marsh-Mello') XD Randomly thought up at 2 am, and most lame puns were thought up up shortly afterward. I don't own any Death Note Characters (wish I did!). Note: This takes place when Matt and Mello are 7, so they're OOC. (Saying this as a comedy writer) First story I write without trying to be funny, so...don't flame. O_O  
_

Mello was walking around the Wammy House looking for some peace and quiet as he was eating yet another chocolate bar. He turned around when he heard some giggling behind him.

For over a week, some of the other kids were making fun of his name. Either by making up a new pet-name or shouting out words that rhymed with 'Mello' or just singing whatever improvised song that came out of their mouths. As much as Mello loathed it, he had to put up with it without losing his temper.

Mello turned back around to see a slightly older boys grinning at him. The other boy put a hand on Mello's blonde head said and cheered "Yellow-Mello~! Yellow-Mello~!"

Mello swatted the other boy's hand away. "Cut it out." The second he turned around, he got hit in the face with something soft and white. A random pillow.

"Mello's favorite pillow~!" a girl sang out. "Mello's a good fellow~! Mello likes jell-o~!"

Mello's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. "You guys are why I hate jell-o." He once again tried to walk away, but then a 3rd person showed up.

"Where are you going, _Mell-Bell_?" Mello stopped dead in his tracks. "What? Did I hit a nerve?"

Mello snapped off a piece of his chocolate. "Maybe..." he growled.

The annoying girl from earlier grinned. "What's wrong with Mell-Bell? Would you rather be called Melly?"

Snap. "No."

The boy who picked one him first frowned. "You and that stupid chocolate. Someone get some crackers, we can make smores with some chocolate and this _Marsh-Mello_."

SNAP. "_MARSH-MELLO?_" Mello grabbed one of the boys by the arm knocked him to the floor. "Don't you dare call me that!" Mell-Bell, he could take. Melly, he could take. But _Marsh-Mello?_ He had too much pride to let that one slide! Mello stomped off as the two other kids checked on their fallen friend.

As soon as the bullies were out of sight, Mello ran into the closest room he could find and slammed the door shut. He dropped into a sitting position and covered his face with his hands. Mello was about to shed a tear until he heard a voice.

"Your name's Mello, right?"

Mello looked up to see a red-haired boy with orange-tinted goggles staring at him. He was wearing a striped shirt and playing with one of those bulky Gameboy Colors. Mello sometimes saw him around the Wammy House and knew his name was Matt, but other than that he barely knew him.

"Yeah. And you're Matt, right?"

"Yup." Matt looked down at the game in his hand. It sounded like Pokemon (Yellow Version!). "It was about time someone stood up to them."

"Huh?"

"Lynda, and Remy, and Johnny. They keep making fun of anyone's name they don't like. Now they might take it easy on everyone else in case the others react like you did. I would've done it first, but I really didn't want to get in trouble."

"So, why I am the only one who gets in trouble?" Mello said with a pout on his face. "Besides, I don't see how this affects you. How can they make fun of a name like Matt?"

Matt raised an eyebrow. "They have more things to make fun of than just my name, you know." He put a hand behind his back. "Besides, a lot of words rhyme with Matt." He pulled out a copy of 'The Cat in the Hat' that had the word 'cat' crossed out and replaced with 'Matt'. And someone (probably Lynda), drew a picture of Matt on the cover so that it covered up the cat.

"Ouch." That was just as bad as 'Marsh-Mello'. Maybe even worse.

"You know the name's bad when Dr. Seuss can be applied." Matt sighed. "I would prefer to have your name. Mello sorta sounds cool without all the stupid nicknames those guys give you."

Mello smiled, just a bit. "Hey. What do you mean 'sorta' sounds cool?"

Matt shrugged. "Jeez, for a guy named Mello, you sure aren't that mellow."

"Hey!" Matt stared at him with surprise. Then as something clicked together in his head, he grinned. Then the grin turned into laughing. "It's not funny! Don't mock me!"

Matt raised his hands up. "Take it easy. Can't you tell the difference between mocking and friendly teasing?"

Mello realized that this guy was trying to tell him to relax. Trying to be his friend. Matt...

"I guess I don't." Mello answered as he bit off a piece of chocolate.

Matt got up and headed to the door. The two boys looked into each others eyes for a minute. "See you around, Mello." Then Matt left.

Barely 5 seconds passed before Mello heard familiar voices outside. Mello opened the door so he could see what was going on outside. The kids who were picking on him earlier were surrounding Matt. Matt was staring at the ground.

"Hello~!" Lynda said as she tried to look Matt in the face. She knocked on Matt's head. "Anybody home?"

Matt didn't say anything. He continued to stare at the floor.

_What are you doing, Matt? _Mello thought. _Didn't you say you'd stand up to them?_

"Hey, moron! Are you listening?" one of the boys yelled at Matt. "I asked if you're listening!" Matt continued to stare at the ground.

The other boy snatched Matt's game. "This stuff rots your mind, you know." He grabbed Matt's goggles and pulled. "No wonder he's not listening." The goggles snapped back onto Matt's face.

"Ow..."

"Wow! It talks!"

"Leave him alone."

Everyone looked at Mello. He was glaring at them, and he snapped off a piece of chocolate. The boy that grabbed Matt's game shoved it back into his hand and hid behind Lynda. (Coward. -.-)

"Just what did we ever do to you?" Mello asked. Matt looked at Mello with wide eyes behind his goggles. They almost had... gratitude in them.

The bullies didn't answer. They just left.

"Uh...Mello..." Matt smiled. "Thanks."

"No problem."

**I know it's out of my usual genre, so I'm not sure if it's good or not but... at least I tried. ^^"  
**

**Review.  
**


End file.
